


Things We Lost (in the fire)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is normal, M/M, Pyromania, Pyromaniac Harry, and there's a lot of pining, bc Louis is so in love wow, bc he'd follow him anywhere, but not spoiled, harry is rich, harry really likes fire, he's kind of like Harry's puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really likes fire, and Louis, well, he really likes Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

When Louis stepped out of his flat and walked across down the street and around the corner to the coffee shop, he didn’t plan on meeting him. A gorgeous, green eyed man with unruly chocolate curls swept into a high quiff.

 

He woke up late, and had little time to get ready. Louis dressed in his uniform, a simple black tee and khaki chinos with his black vans, his gray zip-up, and grabbed the burgundy apron from its’ hook. He had barely gotten in the door of the coffee shop before he was being trampled by a crowd of people trying to leave. He stopped Perrie, who had nearly knocked him over. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” He asked, panicked. 

 

Perrie shook her head and pulled him to the park across the road. “Fire in the mens’ room. No one saw it start, but Niall said there was a guy still in there. The fire department will be here soon.” Louis stared at her, wide-eyed. 

 

“How the hell are you going to just leave him in there?!” He ran into the empty building, and into the mens’ room, looking for the guy. There, in front of the heating unit - burning up in flames, he may add - was the man. He was quite a bit taller than Louis, and staring at the fire in awe. “What are you doing?! We’ve got to get out of here!” 

 

The guy turned around, oblivious to Louis before then. “Come see,” He pulled the other man by the hand and closer to the burning furnace. “It’s beautiful.” He had a tight grip on Louis’ small wrist, but released to wrap his arm around the smaller man’s middle. 

 

“Please don’t touch me, thanks.” Louis jerked away. The man looked at the burning furnace that had melted onto the linoleum flooring once more then grabbed hold of Louis in order to push him out of the room. 

 

They made it safely out of the building seconds later, as the fire department arrived. 

 

“Hello, Sir, I am with the fire department, please tell me what you saw.” The first puppy-looking fireman asked of the mystery guy. 

 

“I was simply washing my hands before I ordered breakfast, when the furnace sitting in the corner of the room broke loose a flame. It began to spread inside of the unit, burning the interior. It also melted a bit of the linoleum flooring. That’s when I got myself and this man here, out.” He finished his story gesturing to Louis, who was staring at him. 

 

The fireman spoke once more before checking out the scene, “And may ask your name?” 

 

“Harry, Harry Styles.” The fireman left Louis’ side, leaving him alone with ‘Harry, Harry Styles’. “What was that you pulled in there?! You could’ve been hurt!” 

 

Louis stared at the taller man, amused. “What are you talking about?! You’re the one who just fucking lied to a fireman about a fire! I know you started it. Don’t even try to trick me.” Louis exclaimed. Harry shook his head.

 

“Look, I /had/ to do that. If you hadn’t come in, I could still be there to watch it. This is your fault.” 

 

“Yeah, okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night. I have to get to my - er - goldfish, yeah, that. So, I must be off.” Harry smirked.

 

“You don’t have a goldfish. And what’s your name?” He asked. Louis blushed, how did he know?

 

“Whatever, I might be on my way to get one.” Louis retorted, ignoring the question. 

 

“That is of none of my concern, even though the entire goldfish-thing was just to get out of talking to me. And what is your name?” He pressed. Louis shook his head.

 

“You don’t know tha-” Louis was pushed to the brick exterior of the small coffee shop by a large but gentle hand. Harry was close enough to where you could smell the spearmint coming from his mouth.

 

“Please, tell me your name.” He whispered breathily. Louis shivered at the tone. This guy was /really/ attractive, and he wouldn’t mind telling him anything he ever wanted to know if he wasn’t such a prick. 

 

“L-Louis Tomlinson,” He said back, neck getting warm. “Please don’t hurt me.” 

 

Harry chuckled. “Let’s get breakfast.” 

 

“N-no, goldfish, remember?” The taller man stepped away from the wall, allowing Louis to move, but he didn’t. 

 

“I’ll pay. C’mon, you’re workplace is nearly burnt to a crisp, and you look like you just woke up. I highly doubt that you had anything to eat before you left this morning. Let’s get breakfast.” Louis was shocked, how did he know all of this? “I’m a very perceptive person. From the look on your face, I know you wanted to know how I knew all of this. And you’re twenty-four years old.” Louis gaped.

 

“Tw-twenty-five last month...” He muttered. Harry nodded with a small smile apparent on his face.

 

“I swear I don’t stalk you. Never really stalked anyone, I s’pose, but I was absolutely infatuated with this one guy from primary. I’d sometimes sniff the air as he walked by, I dunno. I was a weird kid. How does breakfast sound?” He checked his watch. “Nine-thirty-two. Let’s get breakfast.” Louis laughed quietly, stuffing the apron back into the satchel he had thrown over his shoulder.  

 

Louis muttered, “Fine.” and started walking down the sidewalk, maneuvering out of all of the chaos and walked into a McDonald’s on the other side of the street. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Harry trailing not far behind, a small smile on his face. 

 

Once the two of them had finally ordered(Harry paid, of course) and gotten seated in the corner of the restaurant, Harry was the one to speak first. Louis had been pouting the whole time, wanting a chicken biscuit but the dumb-ass employee had given him sausage, which Harry offered his own, but he had declined. 

 

“So, do you really want a goldfish, or was that the first thing you came up with to get away from me?” Louis shook his head, smiling at the table.

 

“My sister, well, one of them, Felicité, has been wanting a pet, and a goldfish is the only one my mum will let her have.” Harry smiled, “And her birthday is coming up soon, so I just thought I could go look around after work today, and work /burned down/, because of /someone/, so I decided to get that all taken care of.” By this time, Harry was laughing  deeply, and well, its kind of the best thing Louis’ ever heard. He had his head tossed back and his eyes squinted closed, and fuck, Louis wasn’t even trying to be funny. 

 

“Lou, you’re great. I kind of have a reason I burnt down -well, not really- that café.” Louis nodded, gesturing for him to go on. “Well, I really... love... fire and the glow and heat. The way it spreads, and burns. It’s exhilarating.” 

 

Louis had finished his shitty sausage biscuit, and if he had some in his mouth, he probably would’ve spit it out. “You’re a fucking pyromaniac!” He laughed. Harry just shrugged guiltily. 

 

“Kind of? It’s... yeah okay.” Louis smiled. 

 

“Well, I’ve finished this totally shit sausage biscuit. I swear, the next time I let you take me out, we’re getting /good/ food.” He laughed, before realizing that he just suggested for them to go out again. “That’s um, not what I meant.”

 

Harry smiled, putting his trash in the waste bin behind him. “Quite alright. I could help you pick out a fish if you want?” He meant for it to come off as a joke, but he was completely serious. “I mean, I did nearly kill you.” 

 

“It was absolutely nothing of a fire. Could’ve been worse, though. And you’re lucky it didn’t burn my beautiful arse, because I definitely would’ve pressed charges.” Louis winked. 

 

Harry smirked, arms crossed in his lap. “I would be honored to pay for an arse like yours.” He said, causing Louis to blush. 

 

“You were staring at my bum? What a creep!” Louis scoffed. Harry shook his head.

 

“Well, look at my legs. I could’ve caught up with you on the walk over here if I wanted. It’s a complement, trust me.” Harry affirmed. 

 

Louis laughed. “First you want to kill me in a fire, next you’re staring at my arse, what next?” 

 

“I’ll buy you a sausage biscuit, even though you told the worker you wanted chicken, then shamelessly flirt with you, walk you home, maybe get you’re number and a nice kiss goodbye.” Harry’s eyes glimmered mischievously. 

 

Louis laughed. “Only if you’re lucky, hotshot. Gotta buy my sister a goldfish to butter me up first. Then I might be obliged, but no promises.”

 

 

 

Of course, Harry suggested they stop by the local pet shop to see about getting a goldfish for Fizz, whom he didn’t even know. “So remind me again why you want to buy a goldfish for my sister so bad?” Louis asked once they got to the fish section. 

 

“Lou, I nearly killed you. I have to repay you somehow, for that cute arse of yours could’ve been badly hurt!” Harry joked. The shorter man hit him in the arm, causing Harry to gasp. “Ah fuck!” 

 

“What? Are you okay?” Louis asked, worried. Harry lifted the sleeve of his thin grey shirt, Louis saw very raw skin that looked a lot like a sunburn. “How did you get sunburnt in March, in London?” 

 

“Not sunburn. Fire and... stuff. Like, when it gets out of hand.” Louis gasped. 

 

“Harry, that’s not safe. You could get hurt.” Harry shrugged. 

 

“It’s kind of worth it. I’d rather get hurt myself than risk someone else’s life. Like your own.” 

 

Louis stood there for a moment before asking, “Who else has been the victim of one of your silly fires? Am I not the only one you’ve ‘saved’, and treated to a day out?” He was kind of jealous, to be honest. 

 

“No. Never. I don’t usually start fires in public, that way no one gets hurt, well, besides me. I usually leave with a hefty burn or two, but never anything major. You’re the first person to actually come in while a fire was going.” Harry said quietly, the so the customers near by don’t hear. “And besides, I’m usually not in an area for very long. When the news cast comes down, it’s kind of suspicious seeing the same guy in every setting of all of the fires you’ve reported. I’ll be out of London by Thursday, most likely.”

 

“You’re leaving?” Louis said, disappointed. Harry nodded before turning back to the fish. 

 

“It’s no big deal,  mean, I have a place to live. Several, actually. In London, Paris, just outside of New York, and in Manchester. My parents sometimes let me stay in the bungalow in their back yard when I’m in Holmes Chapel.” 

 

Louis was appalled. “How do you have this many houses already? I could understand If you were a successful businessman, but you can’t possibly be older than me.”

 

Harry glances at Louis from the corner of his eye. “I’m twenty-three, and my dad owns several oil rigs. I don’t talk to him much, but he has lots of properties around the world, none that big. The two story townhouse in New York is the biggest by far. When he gets bored of one location, he signs the deed over to me and that’s that. I’m not a spoiled brat if that’s what you were assuming.” He says while still looking at the little orange fish swimming in the tank. 

 

“No, no. I was just wondering. I don’t know you, nor do I know how you have so many places, when I can barely afford my shitty flat that I share with a friend.” Louis shrugged.  

 

Harry gasped a few seconds later staring into the tank. Inside, there was a beautiful marble goldfish, all white and orange with a long, flowy tail-fin. “Louis, that’s the one. There, you see it?” Louis nodded, smiling. 

 

“You really don’t have to buy it, Harry. It says the marble ones cost nearly three times as much as the solid orange ones.” Harry isn’t convinced. 

 

“Louis, I want to do this.” Louis eventually gives up, once Harry tells him he’ll take him out for a donut, but insists he pays.

 

“Fine, then you tell me about yourself. If I’m spending the day with you, I’m going to get to know you better.” 

 

Louis nods, but begins to speak again, “I need some reassurance; You’re /not/ planning on using my body for your own needs and disposing of my organs, are you?” Harry chuckles.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Louis must be satisfied, because once they’ve gotten their donuts and walk across the street once again to the small grass area where there are benches, kind of a park, but smaller, he begins to tell him everything. 

 

Harry listens to every last word, like it’s vital information; that he /needs/ to know all of this about a random boy he just met. But, that’s okay. If Louis wants to talk, he wants to listen. 

 

It’s nearly four hours later, and neither of them are tired of talking. Louis speaks a lot of his family, it’s rather large, and friends, Stan and Zayn. Harry talks about his sister, Gemma, whom he loves more than anyone.

 

By nightfall, it is easy to say that they are disappointed to have to depart, and that Louis has absolutely no idea where he is going to work now, since the café won’t be open for another few weeks(they had to check, of course). 

 

Harry kept his promise, he spent the day with Louis. He walked him home, and awkwardly exchanged numbers, promising to meet again one day. (really what happened is that Louis threatened to chop Harry’s balls off if the next time they see each other is when they nearly get hurt in a purpose-fire)

 

“So, I’ll see you soon, I guess.” Harry whispers once they reach the door to Louis’ flat. 

 

“Yeah. You better.” They share a small laugh, just before Harry leans in and pecks Louis’ cheek one time, and scurries back to the street, talking one last hopeful glance at Louis before walking back the direction he came. 

 

 

                     __________________________________________________

 

 

The following morning, Louis makes his way to Doncaster with the fish and tank that Harry bought. He drove the entire way, and greeted his mum at the door. 

 

“Louis!” His sisters shouted as he walked into the house. 

 

“Hi girls, Fizz, happy birthday.” He said sullenly. He wasn’t on the best terms with his mum, as he was busy the past few months and couldn’t make it to the birth of his brother and sister. Of course he had met them later, but his mum was still upset. 

 

“Thanks, Lou. Wha-what’s in that bag? Is that a fish?! Louis you’re the best!” Fizzy exclaimed. She hugged around Louis’ middle(she was nearly his height, it was amazing) and accepted the small tank and fragile bag. 

 

Louis helped her set it up, silently thanking Harry. “Hey, you know my friend Harry picked that fish out?” She shrugged.

 

“I didn’t know you had a friend called Harry.”

 

“Well, I do. He’s pretty great, too. Wanna call him and thank him?” She nodded. Louis, of course, just wanted a reason to call Harry.

 

“Okay.” 

 

The phone rang four times and right in the middle of the fifth, he answered. 

“‘Lo?” Harry said into the phone. 

 

“Hii Harreh!” Louis exclaimed. 

 

There was a grunt on the other end of the line before out came the reply. “Oh, hey, Lou, what’s up?” 

 

“Fizz wanted to say thank you for the fish. Here, I’m putting you on speaker.” He did. 

 

“Hello?” Harry said after a second, “Is this the Fizzy I’ve heard so much about?” Fizz giggled.

 

“Yeah. Funny, though Louis hasn’t said much about you, but thank you for picking out my fish. He’s very pretty. Looks like that cheese, you know?” She gasped, “I’ll name him Cheese!” Harry laughed. 

 

“I’m glad you like him. And Lou and I just met yesterday, I don’t expect him to have told you much about me.” Louis blushed. 

 

“Yeah, I just got here about an hour ago. Had to set up the tank before poor Cheese got tired of that bag.” In the background Louis could hear a woman calling for Harry, he frowns. 

 

“I-uh I have to go. Happy birthday, Fizzy, and I’ll see you, Lou.” He hung up then, still frowning. 

 

“You like him.” Lottie said from the chair in the corner of the room. 

 

“When the hell did you get here?” Lottie smirked.

 

She glanced at Fizzy who was staring into Cheese’s tank.“Just after You put him on speaker. You like him. Who even is he?” 

 

Louis took a breath. “His name is Harry. Styles. And I met him yesterday at the shop where I work, and we spent the day together, and he bought me breakfast and the fish. I bought us both the donuts, though. We talked in the park for hours, about anything and everything. And no. I don’t like him.” 

 

Lottie hummed cheekily before skipping out of Fizzy’s room and into the kitchen. 

 

 

Louis frowned as his mother decided it was time for the kids to go to sleep, and him to leave. He gave Jay an awkward hug, and kissed her cheek goodbye. 

 

Before they pulled away, Jay whispered “Be sure to bring him over sometime,” Leaving Louis shocked as he walked to his car. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

It was nearly two months after they had met that Louis and Harry had spoken. It was a warm day, all of the damage in the coffee shop had been repaired, when they ran into each other in front of Louis’ building. 

 

“Oops!” Harry laughed as he bumped into the shorter man.

 

“Hi.” Louis smiled, hitting Harry in the groin, causing him to yelp. 

 

Harry whimpered a small “What was that for?”.

 

“It’s been months!” Louis laughed. Harry just hugged him. 

 

“I know. My dad gave me another house, in Australia. I’ve been there most of the time. I’m sorry. I’m here now, though.” Louis shrugged, still blushing from the hug. 

 

“So that’s why you’re so tan! Let’s go in.” The entered the house, moving immediately to the kitchen. “Want some tea?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

 

“Nah, I’m good mate, thanks.” He smiled. “Do, um, do you have a lighter?” 

 

Louis raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Why would you need one of them?” He asked cheekily. 

 

“Just to... sooth the need? I haven’t bought one since I was in Australia, and I accidentally left it there. I promise I won’t burn anything. I’ll go back outside even.” Louis laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“No, I don’t have one. I’m sorry.” Harry’s face had fallen. 

 

“It’s fine, I’ll get one later.” Louis nodded, slightly worried for his friend. 

 

 

 

 

Sooner than later, they were sprawled out over Louis’ small sitting room, watching old episodes of ‘Friends‘ on Netflix. They had moved the dark wooden coffee table to the corner of the room, pushed the couch back, and laid out a large, thick, blanket and several pillows from Louis and his mate, Stan’s bed. Harry had made popcorn, while Louis took a quick trip to the corner store for a bottle of Coke(Harry insisted there was a time to get beer, and this was not it) and Cheetos. 

 

___________________________________________________

 

Harry came by after two weeks straight of being with Louis(at his house, Harry’s place in London, or just wandering around the city). They also burnt down several large bushes in Harry’s back yard.

 

When Louis opened the door, Harry spoke clearly. “I want you to come with me somewhere. To one of my houses.”

 

Louis couldn’t form any words, he just sat there like a fish, opening and closing his mouth. “Wha-t? I... but what?” 

 

“It’s exactly that Louis. Let’s go somewhere. It’s incredibly lonely, just me being there. Come on. Now, go pack your things, and whatever else. Tell me where you want to go. Anywhere.” The other man’s eyes were wide. 

 

“B-but why? Why me? Harry, I couldn’t. I have work, and...Stan.” Harry laughed.

 

“Lou, are you trying to create another ‘Goldfish scene’? Because it’s not going to work.” He shrugged. Harry nudged carefully past Louis(like he was a flower, fuck off), and made his way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. 

 

Harry was rummaging through Louis’ closet by the time the shorter entered the room. “I’ll call in to work, then.” Louis nodded, nervously. 

 

“Quit.” Harry said, his head still stuck in the messy closet.

 

Louis was about to protest, but nodded eagerly, well, because he’d follow Harry anywhere. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll quit.” 

 

 

 

 

 

They left the next day


	2. Chapter 2

On the plane to Australia, there wasn’t much left to say. 

Louis had chosen Australia because of, well, its difference to London. It was usually rainy and cold, whereas Australia is warm and sunny almost all of the time. They landed nearly thirteen hours later, in Hong Kong, to refuel. Louis grasped Harry’s bicep, so he wouldn’t get lost on the way out of the plane. 

Harry smiles a bit at the touch, “Where do you want to eat? It’s nearly eight London time.” 

Louis shrugged, “I dunno, whatever’s cheapest. I quit my job, because of someone.” 

Harry laughed, “What do you want though? You quit your job for me, so I can pay for you,” He said. “Only fair, really.” 

The other man grumbled, and crossed his arms. “Shuddup. Let’s at least get something that we can read.” 

Harry spotted a Popeye’s chicken and a McDonald’s in the food court, and directed Louis in that direction. 

They decided on the McDonald’s(definitely not because of Louis’ stupid sentimentality for their first day together or anything), waiting in the long line. It was four AM in Hong Kong, and there was still an abundance of business travelers, and families going on a vacation. 

Harry leant close to Louis’ ear, so he could hear him better. “What are you thinking of getting?” 

The shorter man shrugged, “I dunno, maybe the chicken biscuit, but I definitely don’t want it to turn out as sausage. Maybe an egg McMuffin. The sausage on those is good.” Harry nodded, and smiled, telling the woman at the counter once they had reached the front of the line. 

 

The pilot had given all of the passengers three hours to get food, look around, and rest if they chose. At seven AM, the two were back on the plane and ready for another flight, this time only about nine or ten hours long. By the time they arrive at Harry’s beach-side home, they would have spent nearly an entire day in an airplane. 

 

They arrived at the airport in Melbourne at approximately nine AM London time, and it was nearly eight PM where they had just stopped. Harry called a man to pick them up and take them to the house. “Thanks, Andrew.” Harry ended the phone call. “Andrew’s one of my dad’s coworkers. He’s got a kid a bit younger than us, but he’s cool. One of his mates is dating my sister. You’ll probably meet them sometime soon, but they live in Sydney.” 

Louis nodded, absorbing the beautiful surroundings. 

A few minutes later, a car arrived, which Harry gestured the shorter man inside. They drove along the coastline, and Louis was completely out of it. He was stunned by such a change in environment. Sure, he went to America for the summer once, but even there it isn’t near as beautiful as Melbourne. It was still nighttime, and Louis could tell that it was going to be beautiful in the morning. Nice and warm and -wait- It’s summer in Australia at this time of year.

They arrived at a nice house with a few huge windows in the front, and got out of the car. The home itself wasn’t that big(but like a mansion compared to Louis’ flat),only two stories, but it was absolutely beautiful. 

The two entered the house, and walked up the stairs, and turned to the left before Louis even got a chance to see the main floor. There was a hallway, which had the bedrooms in it. There were three, one with a large, white queen sized bed and cream colored carpeting with light yellow walls. There was a smooth oak vanity and a walk in closet next to it. In the corner of the room was another door that led to what Louis suspected was a bathroom. 

The next room, diagonal from the first, was almost the exact same, but with light blue walls, no vanity stand(there was a big modern mirror in the place of it) and there was no bathroom. Instead of the one queen sized bed, there were two smaller ones, with a nightstand and lamp in between. 

The last bedroom, facing the opening of the hallway, at the very end, was enormous. There was a huge, king sized bed with a pale green sheet draped across it delicately. There were a few flower-printed throw pillows at the headboard, placed in front of the larger ones. Next to the bed on both sides were two nightstands, exactly like the one in the small bedroom. There were two closets, side by side, sitting directly in front of the bed. Neither of them had a door, but were oddly private because of the placing of the walls. Both combined were nearly the size of the small bedroom, and could certainly be turned into another if one wanted. There was a bathroom door next to the two closets, and it was huge. It had a two person shower(Louis kept this in mind), jacuzzi, and two separate sink counters. There was an eco-friendly toilet in a small, closet-sized(normal closet, of course) room, just like there had been in the first room. 

“Like it?” Louis’ thoughts were interrupted when Harry poked his head into the room, smelling like smoke. 

He nodded his head. “It’s wonderful. Which room is mine? Unless I sleep on the couch, or...” Louis trailed off irrationally. 

Harry looked at him disapprovingly. “Lou, seriously? I made you come here against your will, and you think I’m not going to let you have your own room? Take whichever you want. I’ll be back later.” 

Louis nodded and took his bag from the corner of the hallway and brought it to the biggest room, hoping Harry wouldn’t complain about it later. He pulled all of his clothes out and hung them neatly in the closet on the right. He put his razor, special brands of shampoo, and various nice-smelling soaps that Lottie got him for christmas in the drawers in the bathroom. Once he had finished unpacking, nearly an hour later, he decided to nap, rather than waiting for Harry to arrive. 

 

At nearly eleven that night, Harry slammed the door closed downstairs, waking Louis. They still hadn’t even seen daylight in Australia, and Louis was being awoken. 

“Lou!” Harry said from the hall, peeking in each room, trying to see which the other man had chosen. He had reached the room at the far end of the house, seeing a bleary-eyed Louis splayed gracefully in the center of the king sized bed. “Hey, Lou. Sorry I woke you. Your mum’s been calling your phone.” 

Louis jumped at the information, and tried to find his phone. Harry handed it to him without much effort, mumbling about it being left in his pocket from the plane ride. 

“Mum?” Louis answered once his mother answered the phone. It was 2pm in Doncaster, so she would be picking up the twins shortly. 

“Louis! Where the hell are you? Stan just said you quit your job and left!” His mother yelled angrily. 

Louis lied there for a second, before replying nervously, “Mum? I’m in Australia. With... Harry. He’s got a house, and he's loaded, and I’m going to stay here for a while. I’m not sure how long, actually.”

"Well. Thanks for telling me. Stan called yesterday to say that you had left with nothing short of a 'Sorry I forgot to go grocery shopping'." Louis could feel the guilt piling up in his chest. He didn't actually consider telling his best mate, let alone his family where he was going. 

"Mum, I... it's late here. Can we talk again soon?"

"Of course. Don't you dare get into trouble. I'm not flying myself and six children and my husband all the way down to Australia to get your arse out of jail." Louis chuckled at that, remembering how he had gone to spain for a week when he was eighteen, and had gotten arrested for- hell, he can't even remember. Everything, probably. 

"I promise, Mum. I'll be fine." Jay made a sound on the other end of the line, much like a sniffle. She hummed in approval and hung up without another word. 

Louis placed his phone on the nighttable next to his bed and tucked himself back under the sheets, falling back asleep only ten minutes later. 

 

The next morning, the clock read 8:17, Louis woke up to the smell of fire. He jumped up quickly, as if on instinct to a burning building. He ran out of the master suit and out of the hallway, until he was in an unfamiliar room. He remembered Harry leading him up the stairs and into the hall, but never actually showing him around. He saw the other man's figure through a glass door across the room, leaning over the balcony. He ran towards Harry, determined to find the source of the fire. When he noticed that Harry had it in a pit next to him, he was relieved. The pit was made out of a deep bronze color, with elephant designs going around it. It was much too small to be keeping a fire this large inside. 

"What are you doing?" Louis asked. 

Harry looked up from where he was. He had grey sweat pants on, but no shirt or shoes. his chest and stomach were on full display, showing many tattoos and burns alike. "Louis, good morning. I'm just... well. You know." The shorter nodded in understanding, then looked nervously at the growing flame. "Don't worry, it's not going to get out of there. Unless I want it too." 

Harry smirked and poured the remainder of the water bottle Louis hadn't noticed before onto the heat. The small amount of water was surprisingly enough to set out the fire, causing smoke and steam to fill both of their lungs. "The taller and thinner it gets, the easier it is to put it out. You just have to know how." Harry said, before walking back into the house.

 

Hours later, Louis had managed to find his way through the house. He ignored the smokey smell coming from the room Harry was staying in, until he had stepped out. 

"Lou, I'm going out again. I'll bring back some food later. Tv remotes in the drawer of the coffee table and theres some popcorn in the cabinet. Might be a bit stale, though." Louis nodded.

"Do you have any video games?" Harry nodded to the shelf of movies and games on the other side of the room. 

"Help yourself." He left then, not saying anything as he slammed the door and made his way to one of the two cars in the garage Louis hadn't noticed. 

Louis got off of the place he was sitting, on a stool in the kitchen, and looked at the movie selection. There weren't many ones he'd heard of, but he picked one and put it in the player and allowed himself a nice nap until his captor had come home, hot, sweaty, and smelling of smoke. There were takeout bags hanging from his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had stuff going on, like school and whatnot. I'll try to become more frequent with the updates, but I can't guarantee anything.
> 
> Tumblr- rantipoliolio.tumblr.com  
> Twitter-heIloashton


End file.
